This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include bearing support surfaces for rotating engine components. For example, a cylinder head may include cam towers having recesses formed therein defining lower portions of cam bearings. An oil passage may be formed in the cylinder head and may extend through the recesses to provide oil to lubricate an interface between a camshaft and the cam bearings. Additional oil grooves may be formed in the recesses to provide proper lubrication to the cam bearings.